


Double Team

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Phoenix</p><p>Duo agrees to be tied up by Heero, but has no idea what his lover has planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

A little piece of advice: Never trust Heero Yuy. He lies. I guess because I don't lie and I love him, the thought he would deceive me so completely just didn't occur. See, Heero told me I agreed to let him tie me up once. Of course I was drunk at the time and figured that was why I couldn't remember the promise. So I trusted Heero.

The first thing he ordered me to do was take my hair out of the braid. The look in his eyes told me this wasn't going to be a simple quickie. Slowly, I undid the weave until waves of chestnut caressed me. Heero buried his hands in it briefly before stepping away and telling me to strip. A small shudder ran through me. His tone was so cold.

As I undid the buttons of my shirt, Perfect Soldier boy started pulling items from underneath our bed. They made the shudder worse. First was a pair of padded manacles; next were a set of ankle cuffs, also padded. Finally, he pulled out a large black suitcase. The only thing I could think was 'How the hell did all that fit under the bed without me noticing?'

The feeling that I was in way over my head built in my gut. By the time I was naked, my lover had the manacles and cuffs attached to our bed. In case you didn't know, we have a huge, oak, four-poster bed; it's the only luxury we have. From the way everything was set, I would be chained facing the bed with my legs and arms spread wide. Looking at me, Heero beckoned. I swallowed hard, but went to him anyway. I made a promise. I keep my promises.

"Heero," I whispered when I reached him. The tone of my voice showed how nervous I was. Promise or no, I'd never seen my lover like this and I'm not ashamed to say it creeped me out.

"Duo," he smiled and ran the back of his hand gently down my cheek. "I will never hurt you or allow you to be hurt." Strong hands slowly turned me to face the baseboard. "Trust me, koi."

And I did. Trust him, I mean. You can't have love without trust and I loved him with every fiber of my mind, heart, and soul. So I let Heero take my wrists and place them in the manacles, spread my legs and bind my ankles. By the time he was done, I stood trembling, limbs stretched to their limits.

"Open wide, lover." Was the only warning I got before a rubber ball was shoved into my mouth and secured behind my head. Now I really felt helpless. The way Heero tied me prevented any movement; I couldn't move anything or use my best weapon: my voice. I was totally at his mercy.

After quickly checking his work, Heero left me and I could hear him open the bedroom door. My eyes went wide. My lover, Heero Yuy, had just let in Relena Peacecraft, the bane of my life. She looked me over with lust filled eyes and smiled. Not a regular smile. This particular smile was predatory and hungry. Oh shit!

"You're right, Heero." She said softly. "He really is very beautiful." Relena ran a hand down my partner's face. "Now strip and get on the bed." This last was obviously an order even though her tone didn't reflect it.

I expected Heero to glare or maybe threaten to kill her again; the man I knew was anything but passive. Instead, he nodded and walked to the bed, shedding clothes along the way. By now my eyes must have been comically wide because Relena took one look at my expression and started laughing. The laugh was soft, pleasant, and kind of gentle. Under other circumstances I might have enjoyed it, but not now; the sound was too out of place.

Keeping eye contact with me, the Queen of the World went to the door and dragged in a suitcase from the hall. The weight of the case was obvious as Relena had a hard time carrying it. She placed the bag right next to me then closed and locked the door. For some reason, that simple action sent shivers down my spine. Returning to my side, she knelt down and zipped the bag open, revealing its inner contents: whips, manacles, vibrators, things I had no name for, and things I didn't think a sweet, innocent Queen should have. No way she was using those on me!

I started twisting my wrists as best I could seeking a way to escape what I knew was coming. Relena looked up at me. Seeing my distress, she reached out a delicate, long-fingered hand. My reaction was less than manly. I flinched. A look of wounded shock crossed her features. Heero apparently noticed.

"She isn't going to hurt you, Duo." He growled. "So stop being such a coward."

I am NOT a coward! As a matter of fact, I think I was handling this whole thing rather well up to this point. No whining, whimpering, or screaming. Of course, hearing Heero made me remember that he was still in the room and I looked toward his voice. My not passive lover knelt in the middle of our bed, completely naked, arms crossed behind his back, and waiting for Relena. As I stared in shock at this new side, I could feel that woman cross behind me.

She reappeared in my field of vision and went straight to Heero. I noticed she was carrying a small mis-mash of things in her arms and struggled to identify the items. Dumping the stuff on the bed, Relena pulled a set of what looked like manacles from the pile and secured my lover's arms behind his back. Then, the Queen of the World, fished around, finally finding a set of links; a quick pull turned them into a single length of metal pipe with cuffs at the end. Pushing Heero's ankles far apart, she cuffed them. The metal for both manacles and cuffs looked like Gundanium; there was no way anyone, even the Perfect Soldier, could escape those restraints. So there my lover knelt, legs spread wide, hands bound, and as helpless as me. The look on his face was one of pure anticipatory bliss. No help for me from that area.

Relena caught my eye and made sure to keep it. With languorous movements, she caressed Heero's body. Hands ran over his neck, down to his chest, spending time to tease and pinch hardening nipples, and then settling between his legs. He moaned at her touch, leaning into the pleasure and pain. I goggled. What the hell was going on? Was this Heero's way of telling me he loved Relena? Had she done something to him? At this point, I noticed what the sounds my lover made did to me.

I looked down in shock to find myself half erect. No, this was not happening. The soft, out-of-place laugh from before filled the room. Relena was smiling at me, enjoying my surprise I guessed. I glared and thought of how much all the stuff in the trunk would hurt; the erection disappeared like magic. I'm not a real big fan of pain. A look of disappointment settled on Relena's features and she began to ignore me.

Once more, she reached into the small pile, this time pulling out a jar of lubricant. Heero bent over as she slicked a finger. I tried to say something, but the gag made it come out like baby speech. Neither of them paid me any attention. Relena slid one digit into Heero, working his body with skill and precision. A minute later, she added a second and then soon a third. All the while, soldier boy was rocking, moaning, and begging for more. Then he said something that dumped ice in my stomach.

"Please, Relena, I'm ready. Just do it so you can focus on Duo. I want you to take him soon."

T-T-Take me? How the hell was she, a woman, going to take me? Naturally, my very helpful imagination showed all the ways those things in the suitcase can be used. Relena cast me a glance, smiling at the look of panic I knew was on my face.

"Very well, my love," she whispered. Leaving Heero, and causing him to groan at the loss, she went back to the case, drawing out a medium sized cooler. When walking back to the man on the bed, she made sure to brush against me. This time I didn't flinch, I pushed as far from her as I could. Relena found it very amusing. Bitch.

I tired to focus on getting free, but the realistic part knew it was impossible, so my attention went to the cooler and what it meant for Heero. The former pilot looked ecstatic. Relena seemed calm as she sat the box next to her captive and opened it. Tendrils of cold air poured on to the bed as she pulled out a ring of some sort and moved in front of Heero. A Whimper escaped him as the ring was pushed over his erection and all the way down it. The action didn't seem to surprise him, though.

"Do you want the rest?" The young Queen asked softly. "It's going to hurt."

"Please," Heero begged. "I want it. I need it. You know that."

Need what? What could make him beg? And why would he want 'IT' even thought it would hurt?

"Why, lover?" Relena looked so kind right then, like she really wanted to help the poor guy. The answer to her question rocked my whole world. Nothing could have prepared me for it.

"I deserve to hurt," Heero rasped. "Please Relena, do it to me. Please."

Now, I knew Heero had issues. He carried a lot of guilt from both wars, never able to forgive himself for the pain and death he caused. We'd seen counselors about it and I truly thought he was getting better. Queen of the World or not, she was going to die for making him like this. I have no problems with killing anyone who hurts those I love.

Relena ignored the death glares I sent her way and removed another item from the icebox. What she had in her hand was a huge, metal model of a man's...well manhood. Death glares became panicked struggling. I threw my whole body against the bonds, only succeeding in drawing attention to myself and wrenching some muscles. Calmly, she attached it to the bar keeping Heero's legs spread and turned to face me.

Heero's blue eyes caught mine and held them. "Duo, she's not forcing me to do this. I want this. It hurts and feels so good all at the same time. Please try to understand."

Understand what? That he was about to impale himself on a refrigerated piece of metal? That he was going to enjoy the pain? How could I have misjudged him so badly? Did Relena do all this to him? Had I failed him in some way?

"How?" Heero turned to Relena. "Slow or fast?"

"Which will be worse for you, Heero?" The bitch purred.

"Please, Relena," he whimpered. I'd never seen him so submissive. Not ever.

"Which." This time her voice was like iron. Strong and unwavering. I don't think I'd ever heard her use that tone before.

"Slow." Was the defeated reply.

"Then slow it is. A full five minutes to take it all in and if you hurry, I won't let you move for twenty."

The Perfect Soldier whined pitifully and nodded.

"Go on, Heero." Relena commanded. "I'll take care of Duo."

Nothing I did stopped Heero. Not the yelling behind the gag nor the fierce fighting to be free. I wanted to look away, but Relena grabbed my head and made me watch. I couldn't dislodge her hands and she was far stronger than I thought.

Watching my lover bury that massive length in himself turned out to be more erotic than anticipated. As each inch disappeared inside him, I grew more aroused. It was sick, I told myself. By the time Heero had half of it in, he was shaking and moaning almost constantly, overcome with the need to be impaled fully yet unable to disobey Relena's command. When at last he could go no further, Heero looked to her for another order. Part of me wondered if that was the secret. Did the Japanese man still need, deep in his soul, to be ordered around?

"Now fuck yourself," Relena said, "and don't stop until I tell you."

With a look of profound relief, Heero did just that. One down, one to go apparently because the woman turned her attention to me. Those hands left my head; one trailed down my chest to my crotch and finished fully bringing me erect. The other wrapped around my waist and pushed something over my throbbing erection. When it reached the base, she did something and it tightened around me. Then she settled her weight against my back and started talking. I was about to discover some very amazing things.

"Did you know that the thing Heero is fucking is made of Gundainium? So are the manacles and cuffs. All from his Gundam, Wing Zero. He had them made. Those binding you are made from regular metal, but he has all sorts of things made for each pilot and from their own Gundams. Did you ever wonder what he did in those years before coming to you? I know you asked, he told me, but he also told me he never answered your questions.

After the war, he left all of you alone, but still kept track of where you were and what you were doing, just as I did. Imagine my surprise to find out Heero took at job with an S and M show? I went to see it. Heero was letting someone hurt him, sometimes very badly. When he saw me in the audience, the look of shame on his face was almost too much to bear. But I wasn't ashamed of him. I knew what it was like to be weak and I knew I could help him.

You see, Duo, Mr. Darlian was a man with very unique 'appetites' I believe is the polite word for it. His wife was raised to be a genteel lady and would never have submitted to his attentions, but then I came along. Far too young to know any better and young enough to train. So train me he did. Darlian taught me everything there is to know about control, giving and taking pain and pleasure, and the human body.

Oh don't look so horrified. He never hurt me more than I could take and as the years passed, I learned to take more. You probably think of him as sick, but he really did love me in his own way. His last words were meant to give me a kingdom. There was only one little flaw in his plan: I didn't know how to be strong. He taught me to be the submissive; I knew nothing about being the dominant. The strength to be the leader just wasn't in me, but it was in Heero. That's why I followed him everywhere. Something told me he would be the one to teach me about strength. And he did. So seeing him up on stage begging for pain hurt.

I took him in and saw to it he never had a moment's peace until he told me why he wanted to be hurt. I think he wanted to tell me. That's why he broke after only two days of nagging. It's guilt, pure and simple. Heero can't let go of all the deaths he caused. Especially innocent deaths. A little girl and her puppy; the peaceful faction of Romefeller; and those allies he killed in Epyon. The list goes on, but those killings haunt him the most. Over time, he began to feel tainted, dirty. Pain was seen as a way to cleanse his soul, but the guilt always came back.

There's no proof, but I think Dr. J did something to Heero. For such a young man, he knows more about pain than even I. The worse part was his fear he might hurt on you, his comrades. Fantasies of pain and blood haunted him and he'd even gone so far as to create manacles, chains, and other things from scraps of your Gundams. I think he was close to loosing his mind. That marvelous control of his was gone. So for one year, I taught Heero Yuy.

We used the things he created and the things I had. At first he fought me. He wanted pain and I refused to give it without an equal measure of pleasure. Eventually, between counseling and me, he accepted my way of doing things.

When he was in control again, he wanted to go to you. Heero loves you Duo, but if he feels like control is slipping, he comes to me and I help him find balance again. Of course, over this last year, going between you and me caused him more guilt. As I said, he loves you, but he has come to love me in a different sort of way and now feels like he's cheating whenever with one of us. Such a complicated man.

So we came up with a solution. A threesome. He doesn't mind. I don't mind. The only obstacle is you and I am going to make sure you aren't. I'm going to show you everything I have ever learned and you will beg me before the night is through. I promise. For Heero's sake."

All through her speech I listened intently. My feelings bounced between nausea at what her foster father had done, anger at the acceptance of it, horror at Heero state, surprise he had never gone to any of the pilots for help, joy that Heero loved me, and fear of the future. Bound as I was, there was no way to stop Relena from doing whatever she wanted. The young woman claimed to give pain and pleasure in equal measure, but like I said I didn't like pain. No way she could ever get me to like it.

Some of my thoughts must have been obvious. Relena once more filled the air with her pleasant laugh and set to work. The first thing she did was explore my body. Incredible light touches ran along my throat, sliding down to my chest. Long fingers ran circles over my nipples. I tried to think unsexy thoughts, but my eyes fell on Heero; my troubled love was pushing back on the metal model fast and hard, his expression a mixture of concentration and unbearable pleasure. A shift in the way he knelt showed me his throbbing manhood. He must have needed to come terribly, but the ring prevented it. Part of me shuddered. I was wearing one of those rings.

"Soon, Duo," Relena whispered in my ears as one of her hands moved to massaged my rear. "You'll look just like that." I shook my head in denial. She laughed. "I'm not ashamed of what I am Duo and you did agree to this."

I guess Heero didn't tell her all I agreed to was to being tied up. Of course, some people would say I should have known this was going to happen. How could I have known? Thought abandoned me as Relena's hand grasped me and ran along my length, pumping and squeezing while the other pinched a nipple harshly. Unable to prevent it, a moan escaped my throat. Her actions felt good. Sue me.

Relena gave a little hum. The hand on my chest disappeared for a second and suddenly I could feel it between by butt cheeks. I tried to pull away or shift or something, but movement wasn't possible. The slick intruder pushed inside me slowly until there was no further to go. Then Relena began to feel around.

It only took her a few seconds to find what she was looking for. I tired to brace myself and stay in control so she wouldn't know by my reaction; it was hopeless. That long, delicate looking finger brushed against my prostate and every muscle in my body tightened. Three more times, the bitch repeated the contact using shallow thrusts. After the third thrust, she added a second finger.

By now, I was covered in sweat. Nothing seemed under control. A fine tremble shook my body and my erection throbbed with need every time she stroked it. Relena licked at the sweat on my shoulders. Another action sending shivers of pleasure through me. Just what I needed. Right.

"You taste good," she murmured in my ear. "Tell you what. If you whimper for me. I'll stop touching you."

I growled at her. Ok. I'm a stubborn idiot. I know that. Relena however was ready for my response. She shoved a fourth finger in me. They stretched me, caressed my insides, and just generally drove me nuts. Of their own accord, my hips shifted and thrust to take them further in. She found this reaction funny.

"Last chance," she said.

Last chance? What else could she do to me? I tried to mumble, "Fuck off" around the gag. She got the idea.

"You were warned." Was the last thing I heard before all the brain cells I had shorted for about five minutes. Relena drew her fingers out and put her hand in front of my face. I watch with dawning, horrified comprehension as the hand stroking left me and smeared lube all over its partner.

I struggled hard than ever before. She could NOT do that to me. I yelled, cussed, and shrieked around the gag. Relena calmly continued preparing her hand. Heero looked at me sympathetically and mouthed 'You should have listened to her.' Big help Heero.

Finally, that hand vanished from my vision.

'No,' I begged silently with my eyes. 'Please no. Heero, don't let her do this.' No one paid any attention.

When I felt the first penetration, a whimper escaped me. Relena paused.

"Next time, do as I say," she said far too calmly then pushed her entire hand into me.

I screamed. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. There was no conscious thought in my brain, only the knowledge of agony.

"Relax." A steel toned order penetrated my hazed mind. Instinct drove me to obey. Fighting tightened the muscles and made the pain worse. Time ticked by as the intruder didn't move and I hung panting from my chains. Right then I was a creature of sensation without any conscious ability to think. The rational part of myself having run to dark corner in order to avoid dealing with this. Which is exactly what Relena wanted.

Once my body adjusted to what was inside me, it began to move. Animal instincts caused me to tense slightly, anticipation pain. None came. Instead, incredible, drowning pleasure washed over me. Again and again Relena hit my sweet spot with intense force. The pain was gone as if it had never been.

I remember rocking with her thrusts, driving her deeper and moaning in pleasure. At the same time, it was like I was watching myself from a distance. Faster and faster the rhythm went without my gaining release. Eventually, the pleasure was unbearable. I whimpered constantly and droved her deeper still in desperation. I had to come. I needed to so badly.

Suddenly, without warning, I was empty. I cried out. Not now. I was so close. Someone pulled the ball from my mouth. Sobs, my sobs, filled the room. The only word I could get out was "Please." Over and over.

"Will you let me take you?" Relena asked gently. Why was she asking? I wouldn't have defied her again if my life depended on it. Seeing my surrender, she corrected me. "No, Duo. That was a lesson. Sometimes pleasure starts with pain and sometimes pain leads to even greater pleasure. Also, I needed to get past your barriers. Can you think of a better way than what I did?"

Right then, I could even think of my name, so I just shook my head.

"Will you let me take you?" she repeated. This time her tone was infinitely gentle.

I looked at Heero who had slowed his movements and was making small whining noises in the back of his throat. His cobalt eyes begged for release. Relena followed my gaze.

"Heero," she called, "do you want to come?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Shall I let you?"

No, please," he pleaded unexpectedly. To me at least; Relena seemed to know what he was going to say. "I want more. Please let me feel more."

"Very well." She left me and went to my lover. An insane part of me howled. I wanted her here; I needed her to touch me so I could come. One simple, overwhelming need became the focus of my existence and only Relena was capable of helping me. My whimper caused her to turn and smile at me. The smile was friendly and open.

"Patience is a virtue." She intoned.

Fuck patience. I didn't say it, however. My mind focused on the fact that Relena wasn't wearing any clothes. I hadn't exactly been paying much attention to what she wore when she came in, but she'd most definitely been dressed.

As I ogled her very well proportioned body, the young Queen of the World reached down and pressed a place on the model. A low hum filled the air. The damn thing was also a vibrator. Leave it to Heero to come up with that.

With one smooth push, Heero once again impaled himself on the thing, this time throwing his head back in a silent scream of pure joy. He kept muttering thank yous as he ground his hips on the thing. The sight wasn't helping me much.

"Your turn," Relena's voice, suddenly gone sultry, called to me.

On the things going through me at that moment. Raging desire to be impaled again, to find release, to surrender, and some anger at being made to feel this way. It's considered polite to ask before making people feel this way.

"Will you let me take you?" she asked a third time, moving behind me.

"Relena, please," I begged. I was on fire. She had to let me come. She had to.

"Answer the question." I heard her doing something, but didn't know what.

"How?" she silenced the question with a finger on my lips. The other hand slipped a finger inside me to rub against the spot I knew to be my big weakness.

"Oh God, please," I whimpered helplessly.

"Please what?"

"Take me," I begged. "Anything. Do anything you want. Please, Relena." I've never needed anything so badly in my life.

"Very well," and the finger was gone.

Something that felt huge pushed its way against my entrance. With no strength, will, or way to fight, I forced my inner muscles to relax and allow the invasion. The phrase "strap-on" filtered though my scattered thoughts. So Relena really was fucking me. For some reason, the idea was turn on.

Attention was drawn lower when Relena finally got the thing all the way in. Whatever it was, it was very big and long. A shift of her hips drew the entire length out of me and then she pushed back in with one hard thrust. God it felt good. Her hands grabbed my hips to steady herself as again and again she drove the device deeper and deeper into me. My moans mingled with Heero's as we were driven beyond out limits.

Still, no release came. I writhed in my bonds. I wanted. I needed. Nothing else mattered. She had to let me come.

"Please, Relena," I had no pride left. If she wanted me to beg, I would. "What do you want?"

"Promise," her breathless voice floated to me.

"Promise?" I moaned. Oh Shinigami I was going to die from this pleasure. Fire consumed my body, liquid ecstasy replaced my blood, my entire being throbbed with need.

"Promise to give Heero and I a chance. Promise to try this threesome before leaving."

If I promised I would be bound by my word. I don't lie. At the same time, I couldn't take this any longer. Would it really be so bad to give them a chance?

"Please, Duo," she said so softly I almost didn't hear her. "I love you and Heero too much to lose you. Please."

The Queen of the World was begging me and did she say loved? Then her hips stilled and Relena used her final weapon. The thing inside me began vibrating.

"Relena," I shrieked. The device was sitting right against my prostate and constantly brushing it. I thrashed about. So good. So good. So wonderfully good.

"Please." Relena begged.

"Yes." I managed to get out. "Just please let me come."

"Thank you," she said and I felt leather straps being fixed over my hips, then she left. The unbearable pleasure still burned me, but she was gone.

"No." I whined. "Please, Relena. I promised. Please don't do this to me."

"Soon, my love." She went to Heero. "It's time, Heero." He made soft sounds as she untied him and helped lift him off the model. "Get ready."

Meanwhile, I was loosing consciousness. My limit was reached and surpassed.

"Better help him." Heero pointed out. Gee, my savior.

Relena did come over though. When she turned the machine off and took it out, I felt this sense of loss, or being empty and wanting only to be filled again. Softly uttering soothing words, Relena released the manacles and cuffs, but not the ring. She steered me to the bed and I all but collapsed on it. My hands went immediately to my erection; I wanted that damn ring off. NOW. Heero had other ideas.

Cool metal encircled my wrists once more and my arms were jerked behind me to become fixed there. I'd forgotten that just because I don't lie, doesn't mean others are the same.

"Not yet," my male lover grumbled.

I considered begging, but it would do no good experience said. Heero roughly pulled me to my knees and waited for Relena to position herself under me. She spread her legs in invitation. I looked at both of them. I'd never been with a woman before. The Perfect Soldier took the initiative and pushed me down. Sheer instinct and desire drove me inside her. Relena made the cutest little gasp as I delved into her heat. Lying on top of her, with my arms tied behind me, I was helpless to protest when the sensation of Heero claiming me made it to my addled brain.

Heero pulled me up and out of Relena as he slowly withdrew from me. Once we were both almost fully withdrawn, he thrust into me with all his strength driving me straight into her as she arched up to met us. Oh it was a glorious sensation. Filled and filling. Claimed and claiming. Tight heat surrounding me and solid fire moving inside me. The rhythm had us all gasping and moaning and Heero was a hard master. Faster and faster he pushed us until Relena started begging him; the irony was lost on me at the time.

The Queen nails raked across my chest, Heero's hands gripped my hips tightly, and I surrendered to the pair. I did let them guide me, move me, and it seemed to satisfy them. The next time Heero drew me out of Relena, she reached up and did something to the ring. Suddenly it was loose. When I again plunged into her depths, she clenched her muscles around me and came. Hard. Her shuddering, combined with the clasping of her muscles, sent me over the edge. I think I screamed.

I was washed away as tidal wave after tidal wave of pure, undiluted, sheer ecstasy tore through me. Some dim part of my mind was aware of Heero's climax, I however was still caught up in my own. My vision darkened and I feel into unconsciousness still riding the waves of my orgasm.

So what happened when I woke up? Relena and Heero had cleaned up the room and me. I found them waiting for me in the kitchen. The first thing I did was to deck both of them. I let them know I am going to keep my promise and give them a chance. But also let them know if they ever lied to me again, I would be gone and not come back. What I didn't say was that the sex had been great. Why pump their over blown egos anymore?

So now I lay cuddled between Heero and Relena thinking about today and what tomorrow will bring. I think this threesome thing will work out. Relena likes control, but she also enjoys being controlled. Heero is the same. In time, I'm going to learn a lot from them. Yeah, this ain't so bad. Great sex and both of them love me. Not whole lot I could ask for. Except maybe a key to these damn manacles. I had every right to hit them!

Night.


End file.
